


All Night Long

by 2_many_fics_2_little_time



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Badass Women, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Magic, More tags to be added, No Slash, Oral Sex, Sassy Crowley, Seraphim, Sirens, Sort of an AU, Spin Off, cas isn't a seraph, destiel (implied), mostly action, non con if you squint, rogue reapers, season 10 twists, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_many_fics_2_little_time/pseuds/2_many_fics_2_little_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets a girl at a strip club and decides to take her home, little does he know, she's not what she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is pretty much the same as the other, but near the end it changes.

_She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean_  
"Only in the south." Dean mumbled, tipping back his second of many shots of whiskey for the night.  
Only in the south would AC/DC be playing in a strip club, this was no place for such a classic.  
Sam was at the closest library two towns over, doing some research on a case and Dean couldn't stand to be holed up in that hotel room any longer.  
_She was the best damn woman that I ever seen_  
Whistles exploded from behind Dean, bringing his attention to the woman coming onto the stage behind him.  
"Son of a bitch."  
Dean was speechless, all wide eyed and in awe of what he would call the sexiest woman in all of the south.  
Her long, dark hair fell in ringlets down her back, the curls bouncing with every step as she slowly made her way to the center of the stage.  
She was shorter than Dean, probably around 5'4 or so, he guessed.  
Her curvy frame was perfect, pert breasts and a perfect ass.  
Her hazel eyes flicked across the room and Dean had already decided just what he wanted from her. _She had sightless eyes, telling me no lies_  
Her dark skin had a sharp contrast against the pale blue plaid button up she wore, and she was definitely southern, complete with the tied up top and daisy dukes.  
_Knocking me out with those American thighs_  
Her movements were precise, perfectly timed, driving all the men surrounding the stage wild. Dean had never seen so many bills start to pile up on one stage.  
_Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air_  
Her dance was over far too quickly, in Dean's mind atleast, so he decided it was time to make his move.  
He made his way across the club, apologizing to each person he clumsily bumped into on the way. Making sure to throw on his sexiest smirk, he finally got up the courage to actually sit next to this woman that had him so infatuated.  
Sliding into the booth beside her, she quickly began to dismiss him.  
"Sorry man, I'm officially off. I'll be back on the stage tomor-" She took a moment to glance over at Dean, only to make a double take and blush.  
"You were saying?" Dean smiled, having a bit more confidence knowing that he made this gorgeous girl nervous too.  
"Normally I'm not that rude, I mean, I had a long day and all." Dean's confidence shot through the roof.  
"You wanna get out of here?" Dean asked, leaning closer to her.  
Without a reply, she grabbed his hand and slid out the booth.  
\------------------------  
_She told me to come but I was already there_  
They were barely outside in the humid summer air when she had her soft lips pressed to Dean's chapped ones.  
Dean almost took her back to the Impala right then, but instead pulled away.  
"Uh, I like where this is goin' sweetheart, don't get me wrong. But I need a name."  
"Leina."  
"Dean."  
"Nice to meet ya Dean. Now are you gonna take me to your car, or do you wanna go somewhere more private?"  
"Straightforward. I like that. But I have a hotel room, it's right up the road...I mean if that's okay with you." Dean stammered.  
"Lead the way." Leina replied with a smirk, following closely behind the much larger man.  
Leina thought she would faint at the sight of Baby.  
"Let me guess. A '67 Chevy Impala right?" She asked, almost a squeal.  
"You know cars?" Dean asked.  
"Totally. I helped my dad fix up one of these once. You've got to let me see what's under the hood."  
"We'll see." Dean wasn't sure if he'd let her, but with her fluttering those lashes, he'd damn well let her have anything.  
\----------------------------  
_Cause the walls start shaking_  
The car ride wasn't long, but to Dean it felt like years with the way Leina was unbuttoning her top and dragging her nails up and down his jean covered legs.  
Dean barely had time to close the door behind him before Leina eagerly captured his lips again.  
_The earth was quaking, my mind was aching, and we were making it_  
Kissing down Leina's neck, Dean slowly moved backwards until the backs of his knees were against the end of the bed, and to his surprise, he was pushed backwards, Leina falling not far behind, straddling his lap. The motel bed creaked under the weight of both of them and Leina let out a small giggle.  
"Cute." Dean murmured, untying the knot at the edge of her shirt.  
"Not so bad yourself." Leina replied with a smirk, pulling Dean's leather jacket off and sliding out of her own shirt.  
"No bra, nice touch."  
"Did you not see how little that shirt is? It's basically a bra by itself." That earned a giggle from both of them.  
Kissing his way down Leina's neck, Dean wrapped his lips around her perfect nipples and began to suck.  
That was the moment that Dean realized that this had to be the most perfect woman on the planet, that little moan was almost enough to send him over the edge right there.  
Her back was arched beautifully and Dean made it a mission to hear that heavenly sound again.  
Taking a leap of faith, he lightly bit down on her left nipple and made a point to start tweaking the seemingly forgotten right one.  
Another moan.  
Still straddling his hips, Leina unconsciously started to grind her hips into the hard warmth of Dean's lap, receiving a breathy groan from him.  
Snapping back into focus, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled gently, so he would look up at her.  
"I want you to fuck me."  
Without another word, Dean flipped so he would be on top of her.  
He kissed his way down her torso, only stopping to run his hands over her breasts before he pulled her shorts off in one swift motion, only to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties either.  
"You do that a lot, huh?" Leina asked, leaning up on her elbows to look down at the freckled man between her thighs.  
"Practice makes perfect, right?"  
"Always."  
Dean placed one long lick up her center, which caused Leina to lay back down on the bed without another word.  
Dean was definitely skilled at this.  
Leina covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to squeal at the intensifying pleasure.  
"Hands off baby, I wanna hear you." Dean ordered roughly, one hand on her bucking hips, and the other busy with one finger inside of her wet core.  
"You're so tight. I can't wait to be inside you."  
Sucking on her clit, Dean felt Leina's legs start to shake and he picked up the pace, determined to see what she looked like when she came.  
It should've been expected, but Dean still wasn't prepared for the look of complete ecstasy that washed over Leina's face as her body convulsed, her hips bucking and her toes curling.  
To be honest, Leina was in no way prepared either. Dean's skillful tongue was mostly to thank for her mind blowing orgasm, but those green eyes staring at her, those light freckles dotting his face, his stubble tickling her thighs, they definitely helped.  
It took a moment to get her breathing even, but once she did, she was back on Dean, kissing and running her hands up and down his broad chest. She hadn't even noticed that he was completely naked until now and she began to make her way towards his throbbing cock, kissing and sucking along the way.  
Dean grabbed her under her armpit and pulled her back up towards him.  
He didn't miss the flash of confusion on her face, "I can't wait any longer. Turn over and get on your hands and knees."  
Eager to please, Leina quickly fulfilled Dean's order and got into position.  
Dean was taken aback by the sight of how beautiful she looked, her dark smooth skin against the rough cream colored hotel comforter, her curly hair spread out around her.  
She presented to Dean beautifully, her hips rolling against the air. The way she had breathy moans just pouring out her mouth, that steady stream of "please" that came out her plump lips, she was perfection. And she was laid out all for Dean Winchester.  
Dean walked to the end of the bed and lined himself up with her entrance.  
"Wait...I've never done this before."  
"Its fine sweetheart, people have one night stands all the time."  
"I meant tha-"  
Dean didn't wait for her to finish her sentence before pushing himself fully inside of her.  
"Ow! damn it!" Leina let out a whimper.  
"Please don't tell me you meant you were a virgin."  
"Well, yeah." She replied, her voice shaky.  
"What the hell?!" A familiar voice from behind Dean made him and Leina jump and struggle to cover themselves.  
Before Dean even saw the intruder, he knew that voice, the thick accent was a dead giveaway.  
"Crowley what the fuck! This is kinda a bad time."  
"Who is he?" Leina asked, grabbing all her clothes, ready to bolt for the door.  
"Oh, don't worry sweetheart, I'm your great grandfather."  
"Cut the shit, Crowley."  
"It was just my luck that my own great granddaughter would lose her virginity to a goddamn Winchester. I thought it was Moose that was attracted to the monsters."  
"I don't even know you! Where did you come from?" Leina asked, a panicked tone still in her voice.  
"Darling, I'm the King of Hell."


	2. Sirens, Angels, and Reapers, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a bit more about Crowley's secrets.

"Uh, excuse me, but WHAT?" Leina asked, wide eyed.  
"You know, burning, sins, perdition, opposite of heaven...Hell." Crowley replied, smirking.  
"You're all crazy! I'm getting out of here." Leina groaned, yanking the door open, only to slam it a second later.  
"You change your mind that quick darling?" Crowley said jokingly.  
"There's some girls at the door." Leina said, almost a whisper, turning to face the two men.  
"Girls?" Dean questioned.  
"More like women." Four voices rang in unison from behind her, causing Leina to scream and turn around, only to see nobody there.   
"Over here gorgeous." A petite girl teased, all four standing behind Crowley now.  
"Who the hell are they?" Dean asked, standing in front of Leina, protecting her as if he was a shield.  
"The closest things to friends I have. They hardly ever come out of hell. You've never met them." Crowley replied nonchalantly.   
"Seems like that's going to change." One mumbled.  
"That didn't answer my question. I want names. Now." Dean growled.  
"Tsk tsk. I've heard a lot about you Winchesters. Ever so demanding." The one standing closest to Crowley purred. They couldn't all be just demons. Even a vessel couldn't look that good. She was gorgeous. Long black hair, perfectly tanned skin, and cute little hipster glasses. She was wearing a black strapless dress, body con and knee length, with red accents running along the front zipper. The dress only made her feminine form more prominent.   
"Are you just going to stare?" She asked, walking slowly towards Dean to caress his cheek, her red bottoms clicking against the hard motel floor, and he leaned into her touch, much to Leina's dismay.  
"He doesn't seem like the fighter you described Crowley." A curvy redhead in a solid black, form fitting mini dress from Crowley's left mumbled, causing the other two women to snicker.   
"That's enough teasing, Heaven." Crowley sighed.   
"We were just having a bit of fun." The girl with the glasses groaned, dropping her hand and stepping back to stand to the right of Crowley. Loyalty must be her strong suit.  
Seemingly snapping out of a trance, Dean's eyes focused on Crowley once again.   
"I said I wanted names damnit." Dean growled.  
"Calm yourself, Winchester." The pale petite redhead in a long, flowing black dress with her hair pinned neatly back, warned. She must be the reasonable one. "I'm Calypso, and these are my sisters," she put air quotes around the word 'sisters', "That's Heaven," she began as she gestured towards the curvy red head, "she's a siren."  
"So, she's a monster?" Dean asked, genuinely intrigued.   
"Well, I'm what you might call 'advanced', I mean this is how I naturally look, no tricks. And my fluids aren't poison. Plus, I'm not typically bloodthirsty." Heaven replied.   
"And what a waste that is." Calypso remarked, maybe not so reasonable. "Anyway," she continued, gesturing next to the girl with glasses, "That's Seraphine. She's a seraph. Fallen, of course."  
"And what is that exactly?" Dean questioned.   
"Seraphim are the highest ranking angels in christianity," Seraphine chimed in, her voice smooth, "even more powerful than archangels."  
"I was getting to that." Calypso mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "Last but not least, there's Angelica. She's also a fallen angel, much like your friend Castiel." Calypso gestured to the remaining woman, she was the tallest, with dark skin and deep green eyes. She wore a blood red peplum shirt and dark jeans, modest, and she only nodded.   
"Mhm. And what are you?" Dean asked, looking Calypso up and down.   
"I'm a former reaper. A rogue, if you like." She announced.  
"Former?"   
"I loved killing people too much, by Death's standards at least. I started taking people, far before their time, for no reason. Much like you with that mark that Cain passed to you. Or when Sam lost his soul in the cage. I had an.... insatiable thirst for blood, and who am I to deny myself simple pleasures?" Calypso smirked.  
Dean noted how Heaven shuddered at the mention of Lucifer's cage.  
"And, that's why you're my number one for torture." Crowley chuckled.  
"And how did you meet all these women?" Leina asked quietly, after being silent for such a long time.  
"That's a story for another time sweetheart. However, let's get back to the point that my great granddaughter just lost her virginity after 24 whole years, to a bloody Winchester!" Crowley replied, raising his voice.  
"That doesn't even make any sense. She'd be like hundreds of years old." Dean retorted, fiddling with the button on his jeans he was sliding on.  
"When that no good, power hungry bitch Abbaddon brought back Gavin, it turns out he had some fling with a mortal from this time while he was here." Crowley replied, not hiding the disgust in his voice.  
"Then why are you here now?" Leina questioned.  
"Well, I had no reason to before now." Crowley asked, glaring at Dean.  
"And what is that reason?" Dean asked.  
"Because that's his great granddaughter and you fucked her, or were going to, its simple." Calypso groaned.  
"Well this is kind of awkward." Heaven giggled.  
"You're always so blunt Calypso." Seraphine whispered, speaking up she continued, "What she means is, you kind of caused him some trouble by doing that."  
"She's a stripper! How was I supposed to know she was a virgin?" Dean chuckled.  
"I take that as an insult you know." Leina growled, stepping in front of Dean.  
"But, to be fair, you are 24, and you work at a strip club." Calypso called out, going through Dean's bags.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked angrily, fists balled.  
"Whoa there Squirrel. You don't want to go there." Crowley warned.  
"Yeah Winchester. Watch yourself." Calypso called again, smirking.  
"Oh that's it." Dean mumbled, attempting to run at Calypso before hitting some type of invisible wall.  
"Don't." Angelica ordered nonchalantly, finally speaking up.   
And Dean immediately listened, stiffening up.  
"Just let him go!" Leina squealed.  
"I guess I forgot to mention that none of them are your 'average' monsters." Crowley snickered, "Let him go, Angelica."   
Obediently, she waved her hand towards Dean, and he immediately relaxed.   
"What the hell are they then?" Dean replied, shaking.  
"Well, I figure I should just let Seraphine tell you, since she's the one who did it." Crowley replied.  
"More like Rowena." Seraphine grumbled, but continued, "I, of course, was a Seraph at one time, and somehow, Crowley's ever so loving mother, got into heaven. She used whatever magic she had to convince me to basically slaughter my brothers and sisters, which led to my fall. I set out for revenge, which involved me attempting to kill Crowley here, but I just couldn't." Her voice lowered, eyes on the floor.  
"Not because she's weak, and she more than proved that she wasn't. I was close to dead! She took pity on me for some unknown reason." Crowley continued, eying Seraphine with a certain fondness in his eyes, his face softening.  
"Oh no. I know that look. You two are together, and I didn't know?" Dean questioned.  
"Well it was none of your business. Just like the rest of my girls aren't. You just so happened to get my great granddaughter." Crowley scoffed.  
"You should see them at home." Heaven murmured.  
"It doesn't even matter. Just continue."   
Seemingly gaining her pep out of thin air, she continued. "Well, I had studied Rowena for quite sometime, and I took up a bit of magic myself, so when I met these ladies," Seraphine gestured to her sisters, "we became close. I gave us all what you might call an upgrade."  
"If by upgrade, you only mean the coolest shit ever!" Heaven said playfully, causing everyone to laugh, lightening up the mood.


	3. Rough Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera isn't a morning person.

"Okay, so are you all witches?" Dean asked, sliding into the booth beside Leina.   
They had decided to get breakfast the next morning, to talk everything over. Dean drove Leina in Baby, while Crowley and Seraphine decided to just appear in the backseat, scaring the hell out of Leina.  
"No, just me. You could call them enchanted I guess?" Seraphine replied, sitting beside Crowley, mindlessly looking at a menu.  
"Why aren't they here now?" Leina asked, sipping the orange juice placed in front of her.  
"Hell can't run itself." Seraphine mumbled.  
"Guess you're not a morning person, huh?" Dean chuckled, causing Seraphine to shoot a glare his way that sent chills down his spine, making him shift in the booth.  
"Touchy." Leina whispered.  
"What is it with you two? You don't want to push her. If you thought Angie was bad, you really don't want to see her when she's pissed off." Crowley warned for the second time within 24 hours.  
"Fine. But you still haven't explained the details of why you showed up." Dean retorted, taking a bite of his bacon and egg sandwich.   
"I had a demon of mine watch after Leina here, make sure she was safe, stayed out of trouble, you know the drill. But, they obviously didn't do a good job." Crowley growled, disapproval apparent in his voice.  
"What'd you do to him?" Leina said, lowering her voice.  
"It was a she. And I very much enjoyed sending her back to the torturing rack, after a bit of fun myself." Seraphine giggled.   
"You're sick, you know that?" Dean replied, disgusted.  
"Says the one who did the torturing, after only 40 years, none the less. I would've bet at the least, maybe 60 years. You're a Winchester!" Seraphine yelled, infuriated, slamming her menu down on the table.  
People were starting to stare, maybe because her voice rolled through the diner like thunder, leaving their ears ringing.  
"I told you Squirrel." Crowley whispered, "Come on lovely." He continued, ushering Seraphine out of the booth.   
"Where are you going?" Leina asked, shaking, but ready to follow them.   
"To cool off. Since your boyfriend here can't keep anything to himself." Crowley replied on his way out of the diner, following behind Seraphine.  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Dean grumbled.  
"Used to what?" Leina asked, pushing her plate towards the center of the table, her appetite lost.  
"When angels speak, with their actual voices, it's enough to kill a human. It's just ringing. Like when you sit in a quiet room for too long."   
"And if you look at them?" She questioned, genuinely intrigued.  
"I know someone who did, she saw Castiel, an angel friend of mine, I hope you'll meet him soon. Her eyes burned right out of her head." Dean shuddered at the memory.  
"That's awful." Leina whimpered.  
"Yeah. I haven't seen him in a while."  
The silence after was far too awkward for Leina to stand.   
"Who's Sam?" Leina blurted out, her cheeks turning a rosy pink.   
"What?"   
"I heard the name Sam last night, you told me about Castiel already."  
Clearing his throat to recover from the sudden outburst, he replied. "That's just my brother."  
"Oh. Well where is he?" She continued to question him.   
"Just a couple towns over, doing some research."   
"On what?" Leina asked, desperate for information.  
"Uh...just-" Dean began.  
"Squirrel look who it is!" Crowley called as he walked back to the table, followed by Seraphine and Sam.  
"Who's she?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised, no greetings needed.  
"That's Leina. Crowey's great granddaughter." Dean answered, grinding his teeth.  
"Pfft. Is she a demon too?" Sam chuckled.  
"No. But he fucked her." Seraphine blurted as she slid back into the booth.   
"And who is this?" Sam asked, looking at Crowley for answers.  
"I'm Seraphine. Call me Sera." She answered politely, flashing a grin.  
"Wait. How come he gets to call you that?" Dean pouted.  
"I'm Sam." He replied, ignoring Dean, his dimples prominently showing on his cheeks. "Are you a demon?"  
"Nope, just a Seraph and a witch. Well, a former Seraph."  
"Seraph? Like the angels?"  
"Exactly. You know your stuff."   
"You're the one who killed all the others, huh?" Sam asked, intrigued.  
"Yep. That's me. Not by choice, however."   
"How come he gets to call you that?" Dean demanded again, louder this time.  
"Do you really want me to go over this again, Winchester?" Sera glared at Dean once again.   
Ignoring the question, Dean turned to Sam, "How'd you know we were here?"   
"I saw Crowley standing outside the diner with Sera, so I came here."  
"Well, what'd you find out on the case?"   
"I interviewed some witnesses, and apart from those who just described blinding beauty, they said they saw some red head, said she was kinda short, and lanky. Someone else said they saw a taller black girl with her." Sam explained, nonchalant. "I'm guessing just some sirens or something."  
"Son of a bitch."  
"Bloody hell. Darling, go round them up and bring them back to the hotel. Dean, I want you to fill Moose here in on what's going on." Crowley groaned.  
"What do you want me to do about Heaven?" Sera asked, sliding out of the booth.  
"Find her also. She'd need to know." Crowley replied, kissing Sera's knuckles before following her out the diner.  
"What's up with them?" Sam chuckled.  
"They're a thing. But the case can be closed, man." Dean said, rolling his eyes.  
"And how do you know that?"   
"Because I know who did it, let's head back to the hotel, I'll explain on the way." Dean replied, tossing some cash on the table and standing up.


	4. Submit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authority is shown and relationships florish.

"I told you to control yourself! A simple task!" Crowley yelled, enraged.  
"Well, I mean-" Calypso began.  
"And you! You were supposed to watch her!" Crowley continued, turning his anger towards Angelica.  
"I know." Angelica whispered submissively.  
"Then why didn't you? You knew better!"  
"I mean- I tried! You know how Calypso is when she hasn't had her fix." Angelica answered, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.  
"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough! You want to end up on the torturing rack again?" Crowley stepped closer, furious.  
"It's not even her fault. She tried to stop me. I didn't listen." Calypso growled, separating the two with her body.  
"Back down." Seraphine warned.  
"Why should I?" Calypso countered, stepping closer to Sera.  
"Oh, come on Callie. Do you really think this is a good idea? To challenge them?" Heaven whispered, grabbing her arm.  
"Yes. Really. Do you?" Seraphine asked, stepping toe to toe with Calypso.  
The air was thickening, making breathing hard and the already dim lights started to flicker.  
"Hey now, come on ladies, break it up." Dean said, stepping in between the two women.  
"Careful now, Winchester." Calypso laughed, not taking her eyes off of Sera.  
"I made you who you are. I can take it all away." Seraphine called out over Dean's shoulder, her voice filled with promise.  
"Just leave it Callie." Heaven pulled on her arm again, but she wouldn't budge.  
"Submit." Sera said evenly, looking directly at Calypso.  
Calypso's body shuddered as she tried to fight the order given.  
Dean moved aside, clearly not wanting to try to break them up any longer.  
"Submit." Sera repeated, more dominance filling her voice, "Now!"  
Again that thunder was heard, and Calypso gave in and fell to her knees with a sigh, her head hanging downwards, thick strands of hair framing her face.  
"You know I hate that. I'm not a mutt."  
"Then don't act so uncivilized." Sera replied, offering her hand to Callie.  
She ignored the hand and stood on her own, unexpectedly graceful.  
"What the hell was that?" Sam asked, astonished.  
"When I enchanted them, it made me their 'pack leader.'" Sera replied, hugging Angie tightly, "You know she's sensitive." She growled, frustration pointed towards Crowley.  
"I'm sorry Sweetheart, you know I get angry sometimes." Crowley apologized, his face softening.  
Sam made some sort of whipping sound, making Crowley glare at him.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sera asked, untangling herself from Angie to stand in front of Sam, not even reaching his shoulders, her arms crossed over her chest, looking upward to meet his eyes.  
"Uh. Nothing. I mean, I didn't mean to-" Sam stammered.  
"What? Are you afraid of a girl?" Leina teased.  
"Yeah Sammy. Are you?" Dean joined in, coughing to hide his chuckle.  
"No! She just caught me off guard." Sam said defensively.  
"Sure I did. I walked towards you, and looked at you. If that catches you off guard, you shouldn't be a hunter." Sera laughed.  
"She has a point there, Moose." Crowley announced, amused.  
"Whatever. How are we going to cover this up?" Sam said, ignoring Crowley's comment.  
"I took care of it already. Mind erasing and such." Heaven mused, waving her hands.  
"So you let us fight for nothing?" Callie said, obviously irritated.  
"I tried to tell you. You two are just like men." Heaven laughed.  
"Hey!" The three men's voices rang out in unison, causing everyone to join in on the laughter.  
"You all seem to have some serious mood swings." Leina giggled.  
"It's good to see you laugh, Dean." A gravelly voice chimed in, causing Leina to jump.  
She turned to see a taller man, yet shorter than Dean. He had perfect, dark, unruly hair, which could only be described as 'after sex' hair. His bright blue eyes shined brightly, even in the dim motel light. He had on some trenchcoat, which surprisingly just made him even hotter.  
"Cas?" Dean whispered, unbelieving.  
"Of course."  
Running to the angel, Dean almost knocked him over, pulling him in for a huge hug before hesitantly letting go.  
"Good to see you again, Cas." Sam said, hugging him briefly.  
"I'm guessing that's Castiel?" Leina whispered to Heaven.  
"Yeah. I've seen him before, he doesn't know us though."  
Taking the hint, Dean began introducing the strangers in the room.  
He started with Leina, watching Castiel's facial features shift and change as he went from girl to girl. He left out the part about how he and Leina had sex, which left her wondering.  
He finally got down to Angelica, who was seemingly nowhere to be found.  
"Where'd the quiet one go?" Sam asked, looking around.  
"I can go find her." Heaven offered.  
"No, no. I got this one, you've done beautifully today, sister." Seraphine said, sincere, before kissing Crowley briefly and disappearing.  
"Who's missing?" Castiel asked, brushing off the dingy hotel comforter before sitting down.  
"Another angel- well she was one." Dean stuttered through his words, looking at the floor.  
"Oh, what's her name? I might've known her."  
"Angelica." Dean replied, trying (and failing) to be nonchalant.  
Dean watched as Castiel's face flushed and went pale.  
"What's the matter, Cas?" Dean asked, his voice laced with panic.  
"I've got to go." Castiel stammered, rushing towards the door.  
"Wait, come back!" Dean asked, chasing behind him into the southern heat.  
"What's up with them?" Leina asked Calypso once the door was shut.  
"A profound bond." She replied simply.  
"What the hell is that?"  
"Like, it's hard to explain. Its rare." Heaven answered.  
"Can you tell me about it?" Leina was pushing for information.  
"Get Sera to explain. She knows the story better than any of us." Calypso replied.  
Seemingly on cue, Sera appeared back in the room, with Angelica not far behind.  
"Where the hell did they go now?" Sera groaned, annoyance blatantly apparent.  
"Castiel freaked when he heard Angie's name, he ran out and Dean went after him." Heaven replied.  
"They'll be back, Love. But Leina wants to know about the 'profound bond.'" Crowley said, attempting to soothe Sera. Patience never was her virtue.  
"Basically, lover boy was in hell. It was Castiel's job to save him, to 'grip him tight and raise him from perdition' as he puts it. Dean's soul was damaged, and Castiel used his very being to put him back together."  
"What do you mean put him back together?" Leina asked, skeptical.  
"Castiel ripped himself apart. He gave some of his grace to Dean." Sera sighed.  
Leina opened her mouth to ask more questions, but Sera interrupted her, "No more questions. I found out why both of them bolted."  
"That's great!" Heaven beamed.  
"Angie was part of the Garrison when Cas went all crazy with the whole, 'I'm god,' thing. She saw him at his worst, and fled. That's when she fell. She went into hiding, Rowena found her, and you know the rest." Sera explained.  
"Don't even worry about Rowena." Sam said, putting his arm around Angelica's shoulder, causing her to immediately relax.  
"She wasn't aware that Castiel had been back to normal for quite some time. I mean, how could she? She went from Heaven, to Purgatory, to Hell, back to Heaven, and then Hell again." Sera continued, noting the fondness growing in Angie's eyes.  
"You've been quite the traveler." Sam chuckled, his dimples all but blinding.  
Dean finally made his way back to the small hotel room, seemingly overcrowded with all the new people accompanying it, and left the door open.  
"Come on, Cas." Dean said, a little breathless.  
Cas came back in, shortly after Dean's prompting, his hair messier than when he left.  
"I apologize for what you had to witness for that time when I wasn't quite myself." Castiel said, looking as the floor.  
"All is forgiven, Castiel." Angelica replied, still a bit tense.  
"What happened when you and Castiel left just then?" Leina blurted, suspicious.  
"Uh, I just, I went after him. And we talked." Dean stammered.  
"He still thinks we don't know." Heaven whispered to Sera, causing her to giggle.  
"What'd she say?" Dean asked defensively.  
"Maybe it's not of your concern Winchester." Calypso teased.  
Dean made some sort of mocking sound in return.


	5. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that? A plot you say?

"Come on! The water isn't even that cold." Sam laughed, splashing Angie's legs with water.  
"I don't know Sam. I can't really swim." Angelica giggled, kicking her feet in the clear water, her golden two piece swimsuit shining in the sun.  
"Here," Sam said, holding his hands out towards her, "I'll hold you up. I promise I won't let you go."   
Angelica considered her options, she really wanted to swim with Sam, but there aren't typically any pools in Heaven.  
"Please?" Sam continued holding his hands outward in her direction, trying to use his puppy eyes against her.  
"Okay, okay. Fine." Angie said, giving in and sliding into the water, yet never letting go of the bank.  
Sam pushed his way through the calm water to float beside Angie, shaking his head like a small puppy to get the hair out of his eyes.   
"It's not that deep, I can touch the bottom, watch." Sam said before going under the water, showing that the top barely went above his head and coming back up, shaking the hair out his eyes again.  
"You do know that I'm like half a foot shorter than you, right?" Angie giggled again, causing Sam to smile, his dimples shining.  
"I told you that I would hold you up." Sam teased.  
"You could've been kidding." Angie said, blushing.  
Sam held his hand out once again, this time Angie took him up on the offer.   
Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arm around Angie's waist, his large hand resting on the small of her back.  
"We're gonna go a bit farther out, okay? It doesn't get much deeper." Sam said.  
"I'm sure it could." Angie mumbled.  
"Did you say something?" Sam asked, still wading through the water.  
"Uh," -she paused- "I just said okay."  
Sam just smiled and continued to make his way farther out into the body of water.  
"So, what's up with Castiel and Dean?" She asked, having that same look Castiel had when he was concerned, she even cocked her head to the side like he did. Sam wondered if all angels had that dazed look.  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked, stopping to rest on a rock protruding from the bank of the lake, pulling himself onto it.  
"I can feel what they feel. Once I fell I gained a gift I guess." She explained, letting Sam lift her onto the rock, sitting on the edge so that her feet would dangle off, and the water would brush against her toes.  
"What do you feel...wait, they feel?" Sam stammered.  
"Pure love mostly, not the kind you see in cheesy movies. And intimacy. Kind of like Crowley and Sera, only really compact." She explained, watching the small fish swim by.  
"You mean to tell me that Dean and Cas are in love?" Sam asked, astonished.  
"Yes. You must be oblivious. Even Leina has noticed something is up, however, she doesn't know what. She feels jealousy."  
"I guess I just never paid attention." He said, tucking his hair behind his ear, looking at Angie.  
"Being aware is always a good thing. It keeps you alive." She replied, meeting his gaze, only to quickly look back at the gently flowing water.  
"So, how'd you figure out you had the ability?" Sam asked, scooting closer to her, letting his feet hang off the edge beside hers.  
"I started having these crazy mood swings. I can control which ones I feel now, unless they're really strong. I felt like I was invading on their privacy."  
"That must have sucked." Sam said, wondering how she ever learned to control her abilities.  
"Yeah. It can be helpful though. It gives me insight as to what people's intentions are." Angie said, feeling the curiosity flowing from Sam.   
"And what am I feeling right now?" Sam asked, his voice getting deeper, his eyes darker.   
That was such a turn on, she could feel the heat radiating from him body as she started to lay her head on his tan shoulder, playing with his rough hands.  
She thought about it for a second, concentrating, trying to form a word to describe it.   
"Lust. Adoration. A hint of nervousness." She said, looking him in his eyes.   
"That's amazing." Sam said, laughing.   
"What can I say, I'm awesome." She giggled.  
"How come Cas doesn't talk like you? He's all formal."   
"I've been on Earth longer. Even before Castiel walked on this ground." She said, stopping playing with his hands.  
"What?" Sam asked, looking at her.  
Without an answer, Angie leaned forward and kissed him quickly, pulling back to see his reaction.  
The reaction was all that she hoped for, he grabbed the sides of her face and started to capture her lips with his.   
Their emotions began to intertwine, her emotions becoming jumbled with his.   
One emotion stood out the clearest. Need.  
Sam quickly made his way down her jawbone, kissing and sucking gently, earning little moans in between. It was a cycle; kiss, kiss, bite, kiss, kiss, bite.  
He had only reached her collar bones when she doubled over in intense pain.   
"Angie? What's wrong?" Sam said, panicking.  
She didn't answer, she only screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
"Talk to me." Sam said, pulling her up on the rock, getting her feet out of the water.  
"Something's wrong." Angelica whispered, trying to catch her breath, holding her chest.  
"What are you talking about?"   
"Heaven. It's Heaven. She's hurt. I have to find her." Angie said, trying to sit up.   
"Wait, lay down okay? I'll call Dean. I just have to go get my phone." Sam pleaded, trying to calm her.  
"Wait. Sera's coming."   
"How do you know?" Sam asked.   
"I can feel her." She answered, standing up slowly.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Sam said, helping Angie stay balanced.  
"Angie!" Sera yelled, appearing on the other side of the bank.   
She was covered in blood, her hair was a mess and her glasses were broken.   
"What happened?" Angie and Sam asked in unison.   
"They're all fighting. Crowley, Dean, Heaven, and Callie. Heaven's really hurt. We have to go. Now." Sera said, popping onto the rock beside Sam.  
"They're fighting each other?" Sam asked.  
"No. They're fighting Rowena."


	6. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war rages on.

The densely wooded forest served as a battleground. Several trees had already fallen from the war that was raging.  
"We've got to move Heaven out of the way." Angie said automatically, seeing the carnage that had just begun.  
Heaven laid on the ground, propped up on a fallen tree, alive but barely breathing.  
Crowley was laying on the forest floor not far from her, seemingly unconscious, and Castiel knelt beside him.  
"Angie, I need you to heal her. I've got to go help Callie." Sera ordered.  
Sam followed behind Angie, hoping to help move Heaven out of the way. He stopped in his tracks once he saw Rowena seemingly floating towards Dean.  
She looked flawless, even in battle. Her auburn hair fell in loose curls. She wore a long black dress that hung off of her shoulders, a long split up the side, and she was barefoot. She looked seemingly unaffected except for a long gash across her face and splotches of dirt that littered her pale skin.  
"Sam, come on!" Angie prompted, pulling on Sam's arm.  
"But, Dean!" Sam said, trying to scramble away from her grasp.  
"Shhh. Watch." Angie said, pointing to a branch directly above where Dean was standing.  
Callie was well hidden in the leafy tree that Rowena was quickly approaching.  
"It's a trap." Sam whispered.  
Angie just nodded in agreement and went to comfort Heaven.  
Sam watched as Rowena blindly walked into the trap that had been so cleverly planned out just moments before.  
Callie elegantly dropped from the branch and landed swiftly on Rowena's bare shoulders, causing her to let out a shriek, Callie just laughed.  
Her laugh was eager and provocative, and Sam had to take a moment to remember who the enemy was.  
Dean stopped and watched as Rowena struggled to throw the reaper off her shoulders, waiting for an opportunity to strike, his knife in hand.  
"I can't move her by myself. I need your help." Angie called out, bringing Sam's attention back to her.  
"What did she do to you?" Sam asked, noting the gaping hole to the left of Heaven's chest.  
"She shot me with some ball of darkness. I don't know. It was pulsing and changing colors." Heaven replied, wincing.  
Sam helped lift Heaven up and over the trunk of the tree, shielding her from the fighting.  
"I'll heal her. Go help the others." Angie prompted, running her hand over the bleeding wound on Heaven's chest, causing it to close slowly.  
Sam didn't question her, he leaped over the trunk and paused to determine a game plan.  
Crowley was conscious again, and was back on his feet, fighting alongside Sera. Castiel was helping Dean and Callie, and yet with all these people on their side, Rowena was still standing.  
There was something up, Sam was about to burst in swinging when Heaven and Angie jumped over the tree trunk, Heaven looking fully healed.  
"That was quick." Sam gestured to the soft pink place where blood had been seeping from moments before.  
"It'll have to do for now." Angie replied, running into the fight, holding Heaven's hand.  
"Sisters! It's time to take her down." Sera yelled grimly.  
With the order given, Sam and the other men stood back, watching to see what the women had in store. They all locked hands, staring Rowena down.  
"Oh, and what do you plan to do here?" Rowena teased, raising her hand to reveal another ball of Darkness, it was black and seemed to pulse like it had its own heartbeat. With every thump, a burst of color would appear.  
"Get ready." Sera announced, standing her ground.  
"Funny how I've been the one who almost destroyed all of your lives." Rowena chuckled.  
"Hint at the word 'almost' you bitch." Calypso growled.  
"That's going to change very quickly." Rowena said darkly, throwing the Darkness at the four women.  
"Now!" Sera ordered, her voice rolling through the forest, shaking the trees at their roots.  
Instead of colliding with the girls, the darkness seemed to ricochet off of an invisible shimmering barrier, much like the barrier Angie had stopped Dean with, and head straight towards an unsuspecting Rowena.  
"What the hell?" She screamed, running in the other direction.  
"That's some shitty last words!" Heaven yelled after her.  
"Oooh that's gotta hurt." Dean remarked, watching the ball hit Rowena dead center in her back, propelling her at least ten feet forward.  
"Sadly, that's not her last words." Crowley groaned, stepping forward towards Castiel.  
"What the hell do you mean?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Castiel, take care of her. Take her to the bunker." Crowley ordered.  
Castiel listened, hesitating only when he saw the confused look on Dean's face. "He will explain everything."  
"Be careful, 'kay Cas?" Dean said, his eyes pleading.  
"Always." Castiel smiled, scooping Rowena up in his arms roughly, and disappearing.  
"You were so right." Sam whispered to Angie.  
"Always." Angie giggled, mocking Castiel's gravelly voice.  
With Leina not around, Dean didn't even try to argue with what the two were whispering about, instead he started to question Crowley about his previous comment.  
"Why'd you say that those words weren't her last? She looked dead to me."  
"She's a witch. Of course some little blast wouldn't kill her. It barely even wounded Heaven." Crowley laughed, "Sera and I will go pick up Leina. The girls will take you and Moose to the bunker. Heaven, go ahead and go to the bunker and heal up. The rest of us will group up in the 'dungeon'. Then the torture shall begin." Crowley ordered, and Heaven was gone before he even finished his sentence.  
"I call dibs on being first." Callie called out, tying her hair up high and rejoining the group.  
"Wouldn't dream of having anyone else first." Sera laughed, grabbing Crowley's hand and disappearing.  
"Come on, Sasquatch!" Dean yelled, taking Sam's attention off of Angie. "You too love bird! I'm ready to get out of here."  
Sam and Angie made their way over to Callie and Dean, slow enough to irritate them.  
"Oh ha ha, real funny. Just because you're an angel and have cool abilities doesn't mean you can take your sweet time." Callie grumbled.  
"Whatever. Everyone hold on." Angie laughed, reaching out and touching Dean and Sam's shoulders, Callie grabbing Angie's, causing them all to disappear in the same way as Sera.


	7. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Sera try to find some answers.

"Let me the hell out of here!" Rowena screamed, thrashing against her binds that held her securely in an iron chair. Her hair was tangled and soaked with sweat, the front of her dress was torn and covered in dirt and blood, her mouth was bleeding, she had a large gash on her cheekbone, and her wrists were becoming raw from her struggle.  
"Careful mother, wouldn't want to hurt ourselves right?" Crowley teased.   
Rowena only blew her hair out her face and spit the blood steadily pouring inside her mouth towards Crowley.   
He stepped back just in time, and the blood landed directly in front of his freshly shined shoes.  
"Hit her again." Crowley ordered Callie, and she did, knocking more blood from Rowena's mouth with her small fist.  
"Son. Listen to me. You can't trust the Winchesters!" Rowena pleaded, her voice shaky.  
"No. I can't trust you. You've hurt me, my girls, and my wife. Now tell me what I need to know."   
"I don't know anything! I swear." Rowena cried out, letting her hair fall back in front of her face.  
"Sera. Your turn." Crowley said, and she stepped forward.  
"Gladly." Sera obeyed, her voice hostile.  
"This should be fun to watch." Callie laughed, backing away to stand beside Angie, who was clinging to Sam. Dean had left earlier in the torturing session, following Castiel out. Leina was in her makeshift room, taking care of Heaven, who was dead asleep.  
"Now. Where's the blade?" Crowley asked.  
No answer.  
Sera yanked Rowena's hair back roughly so that she'd be able to make eye contact with Crowley.  
"Answer him." Sera growled.  
"As if I'd listen to you."   
"Well maybe you should." Crowley warned, keeping his voice calm and collected.  
Sera let the wad of hair untangle from her hand and Rowena's head slumped forward once again.  
"Hit her." Crowley ordered.  
"Oh yes, go ahead and hit me." Rowena said, not even raising her head.  
So Sera did, raising her open hand back, and going full force towards the awaiting traitor.  
The impact rattled the closed iron doors and made what little lights that illuminated the room flicker. The iron chair that was securely nailed into the floor that held Rowena imprisoned came undone and fell over on its side.  
"Look at me." Crowley said, and Rowena slowly met his eyes, tears flowing freely, one eye swollen shut, her face seemingly caved in from the slap.  
"Yes, son?"   
"Where's the goddamn blade!?" Crowley screamed, lunging towards her.  
All sense of the little bit of calm that remained in the room was chased away.  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sam tried to stop Crowley, only to be pulled out of the way by Angie. Callie ushered the two into a far corner of the room, her tiny body seemingly shielding Angie and Sam, even though both of them towered over her small frame.  
Sera was the one to finally stop Crowley's rage.   
The simplicity of her counter shocked everyone in the small room. Sera simply hugged Crowley tight, and whispered something in a language they couldn't understand. His body completely surrendered itself to her, his head rolling forward to breathe in her scent, and hugging her back.   
"What the hell was that?" Sam asked, still trying to catch his breath.  
"A very ancient version of Enochian, only known by Seraphim." Sera whispered, still holding Crowley.  
"You mean only known by you, since all your brothers and sisters are dead." Rowena laughed, coughing up blood in the process.  
"I should've let him attack you." Sera growled.  
"Maybe you should've. But you didn't, because you're weak."   
"Sam, take Crowley upstairs. The rest of you follow him." Sera ordered, letting Crowley slump onto Sam.   
Sam opened the iron doors and carried Crowley out, Angie and Callie following right behind him.   
"You got this." Callie called from the door before shutting it tightly.  
"It's funny how much faith they put in you, you know." Rowena said, causing Sera to turn and face her.  
"I find it funny how much faith you have in yourself. You will give us the blade and you will die." Sera assured her, effortlessly pulling the chair upright again and meeting Rowena's eyes.  
"Don't you mean 'or' I will die?"   
"No." Sera replied, slapping Rowena square in the jaw, causing her to cry out.  
"Too scared to hit me closed fist?"   
"I don't want you to die quite yet." Sera chuckled, slapping her again. "Where's the fucking blade?"   
"I'm not going to die." Rowena stated.  
"You're not immortal. That wound on your back is still open. Hasn't healed a bit." Sera pushed Rowena forward and ran her hand along the outside of the wound for emphasis, causing her to wince.  
Rowena stayed silent and Sera pushed her back roughly against the chair.  
"This can all stop right now." Sera promised. "Maybe I can talk Crowley into just imprisoning you?"  
"Like a plea bargain? Please. My son isn't the forgiving type. He's nothing."  
"Don't talk about him like that." Sera said grimly, looking away.  
"Why? Because you're in love?" Rowena laughed. "He's nothing! Nothing to me! He doesn't even care about you!"  
Sera turned to face Rowena, stepping closer and leaning down to meet her eyes and she looked totally calm, despite the circumstances.  
"I'm sick of these games. I'm going to get in that twisted little head of yours and find out where the blade is."   
"Good luck. I've got-" Rowena's words were cut off when Sera wrapped her hands around her throat, squeezing tightly.   
"I'm sick of hearing you speak." Sera growled, her eyes glowing an iridescent earthy green color.   
Rowena tried to scream, but Sera just squeezed tighter, still searching through her brain. Everything came in flashes, death, blood, horrible screaming. It just kept going and Rowena kept trying to scream, and her words choked off.   
Sera let go and fell backwards, shaking her head as if she could erase all of the terrible things she had seen.   
"There were children! Innocent people. So much blood. Why Rowena?" Sera asked, tears streaming down her face.   
No answer.  
"WHY!?" Sera screamed.  
"Sometimes for fun. Sometimes for food. The babies tasted the best." She answered, panting. "Did you find the blade?"   
"I did."   
"What now?"   
Sera gave her no answer, only balled up her fist and swung.


	8. Repairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath isn't always easy to handle.

Sera came stumbling out of the iron doors and made her way through the now dark dungeon, she could hear everyone scrambling around upstairs, wondering why the lights were out.  
She knew why. She had killed Rowena.  
What was Crowley going to say?   
She reached where everyone else was in the library of the bunker and stood in the doorway, silhouetted by the moonlight.  
"Oh darling, there you are. Moose went to fix the generator, Angie went with him, they say that a storm knocked the power out, we heard lightning and it sounded close." Crowley said, rushing up to Sera.  
"No." Sera said calmly.  
"What do you mean no? Did you get any information?" Crowley questioned.  
The lights came back on, finally illuminating the room.   
Sera shielded her eyes from the sudden flash of light, and when her eyes adjusted, everyone turned towards her and gasps of surprise filled the room.   
She was covered head to toe in blood, her hair was matted with it, it even covered her glasses that she held in her hands.  
"Everyone stay back." Crowley warned. "What happened? Are you okay?"   
Angie could feel the panic radiating off of Crowley before she had reached the first step on the stairwell that led out of the basement.   
"What happened?" Crowley asked again when Sera didn't reply.  
"I found the blade. I can take you." She whispered.  
"No. We're going to get you cleaned up, then I want to know what happened." Crowley said, leading her towards the bathroom. "Calypso, I want you to come help me."  
Callie followed behind Crowley towards the master bathroom, ushering Sera inside.   
"Get undressed, I'll be one second." She said, closing the door and turning to Crowley. "What the fuck happened?"  
"Hell, I know just as much as you do. Try to get some answers, yeah?" Crowley said, nodding and walking back towards the library.  
Callie sighed and opened the door, trying to keep calm at the sight of her blood soaked sister.  
Sera was just standing there, naked, looking like a savage, her eyes glazed over and distant.  
"Come on." Callie said, her voice barely a whisper. She leaned over the tub, turning the knobs and plugging up the drain, standing up and holding out her hand.  
Sera hesitated, but took the hand nervously, stepping into the tub and sitting down.  
The blood that stuck to her body started to flow off and stain the water as it rose higher.  
They stayed silent until the bath was halfway full, then Callie shut off the water.  
"Hand me that rag?" Callie asked.  
Sera reached over and shakily grabbed the washcloth, passing it to Callie.  
"What happened in there?" Callie asked, lathering up the rag with a bar of soap.  
No answer.  
Callie looked up, seeing a flash of fear in Sera's eyes. She decided to lay off for a moment, scrubbing the blood off of Sera's feet and legs first.  
The blood was starting to stain the rag a bright crimson, and Callie found it hard to resist tasting it. It was like the prom scene from _Carrie._  
"Lay back." Callie said, her voice strained.  
Sera sat back in the large tub, her hair flowing out around her, the blood darkening the water and thickening it.  
"There's too much blood. You have to take a shower."   
Sera nodded and stood, pulling the curtain closed and draining the tub before starting the water again.   
"I'll be outside." Callie said, walking towards the door.  
"Wait." Sera said panicked, throwing back the curtain "Will you stay with me?"  
"Sure." Callie agreed, walking back towards the shower, but stopping short to sit on the counter top.  
There was more silence, nothing more than the sounds of the water beating against skin.  
"I had to search her memories." Sera whispered. Callie barely heard her over the water.  
"I know. That's how you found the blade."  
"She did awful things. Worse than you."   
Callie wasn't surprised. She had seen and done some fucked up shit, but Rowena seemed to just cross the line.  
"There were-" Sera hesitated, when she continued her voice was thick with tears. "Babies, children, innocents. When I asked her about it, she said she sometimes did it for fun."   
Callie paused, thinking about what she could possibly say, she had killed people for fun before.  
She didn't get the chance to respond because Crowley opened the door and motioned for her to leave.  
Once she was gone, Crowley walked over to the shower, pulling back the curtain enough so that he could see inside.  
"Hello, darling." He said tenderly.  
Sera looked over at him, smiling slightly. The shock was starting to wear off, and the dazed look was starting to leave her eyes.  
"How are you feeling?"   
"Better." Sera said, sounding more like herself.  
"Are you ready to come tell everyone what happened?"   
Sera nodded and turned the knobs to switch the water off while Crowley grabbed her a towel and helped her step out of the shower.


	9. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foretold prophecies can never turn out very well.

"So, Rowena hid the blade in Purgatory?" Sam asked, his eyebrow raised.  
Sera nodded.  
"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Dean asked.  
Crowley glanced over at Sera, who was looking at her feet.  
"Are you really sure that you want the blade back?" Crowley asked.  
"Why wouldn't I? It could be the only way I can get this thing off!" Dean stood up suddenly.  
Sera flinched in her seat, still not fully back to normal.   
"Maybe they're right, Dean. What if you lose control again?" Sam said.  
Dean sighed and started pacing back and forth, fidgeting with every step.  
"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Dean mumbled.  
"Well I'm not. We can't lose you again." Sam argued.  
Dean opened his mouth to reply but was cut short.  
"I've seen what will happen if you possess the blade again." Sera said from where she sat.  
Dean stopped pacing and walked towards her. "What?"  
"It's The Prophecy."   
"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.  
"Cain and Abel. History is doomed to repeat itself."   
"You sayin' I gotta kill Sam?" Dean snickered.  
"If you possess the blade, you will have no choice."  
Dean stopped smiling. "That's crazy. There's got to be another way."  
"There's not." Sera said, looking up at Dean, her voice monotone.  
"Sammy?" Dean said, looking over at his brother.  
"Will it get rid of the mark?" Sam asked, not making eye contact with Dean.  
"Are you insane?" Angie exclaimed, punching Sam's arm.  
"Don't even think about it." Dean said.  
Sam stood up, holding his arm where he was punched and started walking towards Sera, stopping short of where Dean stood. "Will it?"  
"Sam, it's not happenin' okay? Forget it." Dean said, walking out of the library.  
"It will." Sera finally said.  
"What will?" Angie asked her sister.  
"The blade will find its way back to him. The Prophecy will come true."  
"Nobody is going to get the blade then!" Angie said, raising her voice.  
Sera just laughed. It wasn't her typical laugh, this one was darker. When she finally spoke, her voice had changed. "No matter how hard you try. It will make its way back. It's coming."   
"Why is she saying that?" Angie whimpered.  
"Darling?" Crowley caressed Sera's shoulder.  
"It's coming." Sera began to repeat.  
"Love, stop. What's wrong?"   
Sera stood up suddenly, knocking over her chair. She continued to repeat herself, backing away from the rest of the group.   
Once her back was firmly placed against the far wall, her eyes started to glow.   
She repeated herself one last time before her eyes stopped glowing and instead rolled to the back of her head.   
"Sera?" Crowley whispered when her body went limp and fell to the floor.  
"It's The Prophecy." Castiel said, finally showing up.  
"Well we know that much. Anything else?" Crowley mumbled, dropping to the floor beside Sera and pulling her head into his lap.  
\------------------------  
"So, check this out." Sam said, turning his laptop screen towards Crowley. "The blade is able to physically move, all on it's own."  
"That's what Sera meant by it will make its way back."  
"That's my guess." Sam sighed, closing his laptop.  
"There's no way to stop this." Castiel chimed in.   
Sera stumbled into the library, looking slightly disgruntled. "What happened?"   
"Well, what do you remember?" Sam asked.  
"I remember it all. I mean I seen it all happen. I just couldn't hear anything." She said, sitting down on Crowley's lap.  
"You were talking about The Prophecy." Castiel replied.   
Sera's eyes widened. "As in Cain and Abel?"   
Castiel nodded. "Exactly."   
"Why didn't I think of that before? The seals being broken, the angels wanting them as vessels, it's always been them." Sera said, sounding disappointed in herself.   
Sera stood and grabbed Sam's hand, looking up into his eyes. "Are you willing to die for your brother?"   
Sam didn't hesitate. "Always."  
"Then it's settled. We need a plan." Crowley concluded.  
"Don't tell Dean." Castiel said.  
\---------------------  
"So, I'm going back to Purgatory to find the blade? It's filthy there." Crowley scoffed.  
"I'm going with you. Sam and Cas know what to do." Sera said, grabbing Crowley's hand and disappearing.  
"Well." Sam said, looking over at Castiel. "Let's get to it."  
\---------------------  
"Watch out!" Sera yelled, pushing Crowley out of the way and slicing the head off of a blonde vampire.  
"I'm sick of these savages." Crowley groaned, kicking the head out of the way.  
"We're close. We'll be out soon." Sera promised.  
They kept walking, stopping only when an attacker showed up.   
Sera stopped in front of a cave. "In there."   
"We need light." Crowley said.  
"Got it." Sera said, making her eyes glow again.  
The glow acted as a flashlight, illuminating the walls of the cave. Crowley grabbed Sera's hand and began walking with her towards the darkness.  
They walked forward, watching their steps to make sure they didn't step into any traps.  
Once they neared the end, Sera paused. "Someone's here."  
"Don't worry." A deep voice said. "I don't want to fight. I'm just guarding the blade."  
"Who are you?" Sera asked, shining her light onto the figure.  
"Are you Sera?" The man asked, ignoring her question.  
"Yes."   
"Here." He said, throwing something wrapped in cloth at her.  
She caught it and carefully peeled back the dirty rags. "It's the blade." Sera said in awe, wrapping the weapon back up.  
"Why's this so easy?" Crowley asked.  
"Rowena knew about The Prophecy. Why try to stop it?" He said, disappearing moments later.


	10. Last Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.  
> Final decisions.

"Dean!" Leina called out.  
"Yeah?" Dean yelled back with a mouthful of food.  
"Sam's calling you from his room." She said, poking her head into the kitchen.  
"For what?" Dean asked, swallowing.  
"Don't know, he's just calling your name."   
"Guess I'll go see what he needs." Dean said, putting down his cheeseburger.  
Dean made his way down the hall of the bunker, stopping at Sam's room.   
"Sam?" He said, knocking.  
"Come in." Sam gestured, opening the door.  
Dean walked inside, turning to face Sam. "This better be good because there-" Dean stopped. "What, are we having an intervention or something?" He snickered.  
Sera sat on the edge of Sam's bed, with Crowley beside her. She grabbed the cloth and handed it to Crowley.  
"There's no other way." Crowley said, throwing the cloth at Dean.   
Dean caught it, and looked at him quizzically. "What is it?"  
That's when Dean started to feel the burning. "Oh. No, no, no."   
Sam pressed his back against the door. "You have to do this."  
"I'm not killing my baby brother." Dean choked out.  
Tears were starting to pool in both of their eyes and Sera turned away to bury her face in Crowley's side.  
The cloth began to burn up and turn into ash, revealing the blade.  
The room was silent, except for the quiet sobs of Dean.  
"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean whimpered, turning towards his brother.  
"Do it, Dean." Sam said.  
Dean stepped forward and grabbed Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said, shoving the blade deep.  
Sam fell forward, his body going limp.   
Dean caught him in his arms and started lower him to the ground. "I'm sorry." Dean kept whispering as they went down.  
Dean placed Sam's head on his lap, pushing his hair back gently.  
Sam was gasping and clutching the wound that the blade left.  
"Is it over?" Sam asked, stepping into his room.  
Dean looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Sammy?"   
Dean looked down at the now smaller figure in his lap.   
He saw blue eyes and messy hair. Things Dean had learned to admire with time.  
"Cas?" Dean sobbed.  
"Bobby always told you, 'family don't end with blood.' I love you, Dean." Castiel wheezed, breathing his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't emotionally scar anyone with this last chapter.  
> As always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Cocky Crowley is the best Crowley!


End file.
